


Extraordinary Rendition

by Thestral86



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Mutants, BAMF Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Tony Stark, Not between main pairings, Protective Steve Rogers, Technopathy, Telekinesis, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark-centric, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestral86/pseuds/Thestral86
Summary: An AU where people born with mutations, which are known as Morphs, are called Morphlings. They are required by law to be registered at birth so that they can be monitored and controlled. Morphlings are rare, only about 2.5% of the world population are born Morphlings. The 'normal' humans fear them and the government tightly controls where they can live and work.Tony Stark is born a Morphling and Howard Stark covers it up and hides his son away in his mansion until a month after his thirteenth birthday. Tony has grown up hiding what he is from everyone except his parents and Jarvis. Things change when he is kidnapped in Afghanistan during his first weapons demonstration as CEO of Stark Industries just days after his twenty first birthday.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was watching the movie Code 8 and had to write it down. I just quickly got this intro written so I could remember what I was thinking and thought I'd throw it up here and see if it's something any of you would be interested in reading.  
> If there is anyone reading this who is hoping I will update my other Avengers story (Of Monsters and Men), that will be happening. I've been figuring out where I want to take it now that I have time to write again and I will post something as soon as possible. I'm sorry!  
> In the meantime, let me know if you like this idea :)  
> At this stage I'm not entirely sure on pairings, but it will probably be Tony/Steve or Tony/Bucky...
> 
> This is not edited properly yet, I apologise for any mistakes! I'll be back to fix them up soon :)

The heir of the Stark fortune was born on a stormy Sunday night in May. Maria Stark held her son for the first and only time in the early hours of Monday morning while the wind howled outside her private hospital room. Howard Stark looked at his beloved wife and first child with pride. The happy atmosphere in the room was suddenly broken when little Anthony Edward Stark opened his eyes for the first time. Maria screamed and held her son away at arm’s length and Howard recoiled with a look of horror on his face.

  
“Take it away! Get it away from me.” Maria screeched hysterically as she thrust Anthony at a nurse. The confused nurse quickly cradled the now crying baby Anthony to her while Maria dissolved into gasping sobs and Howard strode stiffly from the room without saying a word. The nurse peered down at the small baby in her arms, then gasped in shock when she saw his eyes. Anthony had one brilliant blue eye and the other was metallic gold. The eyes of a Morphling. The nurse looked at the doctor, who shook her head with a troubled look in her eyes. The nurse gently cradled Anthony and tried to sooth him as he continued to cry while the doctor ordered another nurse to give Maria a sedative to calm her.

  
Howard strode back into the room with three of his bodyguards and immediately barked out, “I need everyone here to sign these documents my lawyer just faxed through if you want to keep your jobs.” The three nurses and doctor stared at him uncomprehendingly. “You will all sign these non-disclosure agreements stating that you will not disclose anything you may have learnt about the Stark heir and I won’t have you fired!” He thrust the papers at the doctor. “Now!”

The doctor read through the document disbelievingly. “We are not obligated to sign anything, you can’t get us fired Mr. Stark, you aren’t on the board.”

  
Howard handed the doctor a pen. “I assure you Dr. Fraser, if I want you fired it will happen. I am the hospital’s largest donor, the board would make anything I ask happen.”

  
Dr Fraser stared at him with a look of horror and disbelief. “You can’t seriously be going to hide this Mr Stark! You have to register your son as a Morphling!”

  
“Sign it or you will never work in a hospital in America again!” Howard thundered.

  
The Nurses all hurriedly grabbed a form from Dr Fraser and signed it while the doctor reluctantly signed her own. Howard snatched them back and shoved them in his briefcase. “If any of you breath a word of anything you might have learnt here to anyone, even your family, you will find yourself without any money or job. If you are lucky I won’t have you taken care of more permanently.”

  
The nurses and doctor all nodded fearfully. “That won’t be necessary Mr. Stark, none of us will be breathing a word about anything.” Dr. Fraser assured shakily.

Howard just stared back at her stonily and grunted, “Dr. Fraser, have my wife and son discharged, we will be going home now.”

  
Howard motioned two of his men forward to take his wife to the car and gestured his third man to him. “Jarvis, take my son in the second car with you, get the baby seat from my car.” Jarvis nodded and took Anthony from the shaking nurse and left the room.

  
Once the other two men had wheeled Maria out in a wheelchair, Howard looked at all four of the staff left in the room. “Don’t forget, if anyone ever learns of this, I will come after all of you.” He strode from the room without waiting for a reply.

* * *

In a world where being different or standing out was dangerous, Tony Stark had been taught from a young age to hide what he was. He wore a special contact on his gold eye to make it look like his more ‘normal’ blue eye. The contacts had been developed by his father back when he was born and were undetectable by the scanners that the government Seekers used to check if someone was hiding their Morphling eyes with contacts. Once he turned thirteen and his Morph began to develop as he went through puberty, his father had informed Tony that he would learn to control his Morph in the next month, then never use it again.  
Tony knew what would happen if he disobeyed his father, so he quickly learnt what his Morph was and how to control it.

But what Howard didn't know was that Tony had two Morphs, which was unheard of. Tony told his father that he had a telekinetic Morph and he neglected to inform Howard that he also had a technopathic Morph. So, once he had full control of his Morphs, he stopped using his telekinetic ability, but continued to use his technopathic ability in secret. He realised quite early on that when he used the ability his eyes would glow. The glow of his golden eye, when it was hidden under Howard’s contact, wasn’t visible. So, while he was still learning control, he reverse engineered his father’s contact design and made another that he wore over his blue eye. His father never learnt of his deception and Tony continued to develop his unknown Morph in secret.


	2. Rise Before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Rhodey enter and Tony turns 21. He doesn't get to enjoy it much though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not edited, sorry for any mistakes.

Tony Stark woke on the morning of his twenty first birthday with a hangover, covered in the evidence of how he’d spent most of the night. Thankfully the man he'd brought home was currently still passed out on the other side of his giant bed, so he could sneak out without them knowing. When he arrived at his workshop he used his technopathic Morph to send a quick message to his long suffering and brilliant PA, Pepper Potts, to let her know that he needed his guest removed from his house.

By half past nine, Tony had managed to make himself presentable and grab the bag he’d packed. With one last check of his contacts and double checking that his spares were stored in the tiny compartment in his belt buckle, he hurried down to the lounge. Colonel James Rhodes was waiting, sprawled out on his couch.

“Honey Bear! You’re early!” Tony launched himself at his best friend. Rhodes grunted as Tony barrelled into him. Tony hummed happily as Rhodes wrapped his arms around his younger friend.

“Tones, happy birthday! Can’t believe your twenty one, you can finally have a drink legally.” He thumped Tony on the back and grinned as his young friend groaned.

“Nope, never drinking again. I still feel yuck and Pepper says I make bad choices. After last night I’m starting to think she might be right.”

Rhodes cackled “If your eighteenth didn’t cure you I don’t think anything else is going to Tones.”

“No Rhodey, you don’t understand! I brought Ty home last night. I can’t even remember running into him, but he was in my bed this morning and we obviously didn’t just sleep cause I was covered in-“

“Ok I really don’t want to know what you were covered in. And bloody hell Tony, you need to stay away from Stone, he’s bad news. Not to mention he’s twenty years older than you!”

“You’re twenty years older than me too.” Tony mumbled.

“Yeah, but I don’t sleep with you Tones”

“Unfortunately.” Tony grumbled back.

“Don’t start that again, you’re like my little brother. And stop trying to distract me. You know what Stone’s really after, you really gotta stop letting him get to you.”

Tony blew out an annoyed breath, “I know, I know! Ok? I don’t even like the guy, he’s just a good lay. After last night I won’t be going near him again. Don’t worry.” Tony scowled at his hands.

Rhodes gently grabbed both of Tony’s hands, “Hey, are you ok? Did he hurt you? I’ll hunt him down and rip off his dick if he did!”

Tony laughed a thin tired laugh. “Settle down Platypus, he didn’t do anything I didn’t let him do. Just things I wouldn’t have let him do if I was sober.”

Rhodes growled. “That’s not ok Tones! He can’t take advantage of you like that!”

“Worried about my virtue Rhodey? Don’t stress yourself, I’m not a little kid anymore, I can look after myself. Now can we please drop it and get going? We do have a flight to catch.”

Rhodes looked mutinous, but conceded with a sigh and extracted himself and his smaller friend from the couch, groaning as his back cracked.

The rest of the morning was a bit of a blur to Tony, then he spent most of the flight to Afghanistan going over the itinerary and his presentation with Rhodes. He tried not to let on how nervous he was about his first official presentation as CEO, but Rhodes fond looks and gentle reminders that Tony could do this, made it obvious he wasn’t very successful. Sometimes Tony wondered if Rhodey would still be so gentle with him if he knew what he was. Rhodes was a normal human and pretty much every ‘Norm’ Tony had ever met had at least a mild distaste for Morphlings if not outright hatred. Rhodes had never spoken to Tony about his feelings on the topic, and after Tony had come to be attached to him, he’d always been too scared to bring it up, afraid that he would learn that Rhodey hated what he secretly was.

Later, when there was explosions and heat and bullets everywhere, Tony forgot to be afraid about Rhodey hating him. He ruthlessly cut the attackers comms off with his Morph and desperately called for Rhodey through his friend’s phone. He didn’t care if he was giving himself away, he needed to know if Rhodey was still alive. His knees nearly gave way when Rhodes spoke frantically, though with a note of confusion in his voice, into his phone.

“Tones, where are you? Are you alright? Are you injured?”

Tony spoke back mentally with his Morph. “I have no idea, I ran directly east when I got out of the Humvee. They’re all dead Rhodey, all those soldiers that were in the Humvee with me.” Tony sobbed.

“Are you hurt?” Rhodes asked urgently.

“No, no I’m fine I think, just scrapes. I’m behind a boulder and none of the bullets are coming this way at the moment. I’ll be fine Rho-“ Tony cut of as the whine of something bigger than a bullet came towards him. He stared in shock when a bomb with his name on it landed about twenty meters from him. “Fuck!” he swore out loud as he scrambled to his feet.

“Tony, what’s going on? Talk to me!”

Tony took a stumbling terrified step backwards, nearly falling over the boulder he’d been standing behind. “Rhodey, there’s a Stark T180P about twenty five meters in front of me.” He gasped shakily.

“I think I see you Tones, you need to move! Now!”

Tony could hear Rhodey puffing as he ran, probably running towards Tony and the bomb like an idiot. “Rhodey…” Tony nearly sobbed in terror, then his world turned white and hot and full of pain and he knew no more.


End file.
